


Desire

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I cannot porn for the life of me why am I doing this, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rushed ending is rushed, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why is this a tag o god, alpha!hyunwoo, beta!kihyun, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Hyunwoo's beta Kihyun wants his knot, and what Kihyun wants, Kihyun gets.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'm not writing any more smut because it's just not my thing but then I found cockwarming and my fascination towards it has grown into this short thing. I actually wrote something else but then my dumb ass didn't save it and now it's gone forever so I came up with this instead.
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Let me know your thoughts, I'm not the best with smut and/or omegaverse so I'd like to know how I did! Enjoy!

Hyunwoo feels warm. Specifically _down there_. Usually he would welcome the familiar feeling, but he’s finally getting some much-needed rest after a day of hard work managing his pack, so being rudely awoken like this not welcomed by the alpha. He squints an eye open, looking down to meet an expected sight.

His mate, his beautiful beta Kihyun lying on his stomach, cheek resting on Hyunwoo’s thigh as his lips hold the head of his alpha’s cock, keeping the small bit of muscle in his warm, inviting mouth. The nightlight is lit, and in the soft glow that comes from the candles he looks ethereally relaxed, almost nonchalant, as though he’s just doing some household chore. Hyunwoo’s brow twitches in irritation. “What are you doing?,” the older questions. His voice is scratchy from sleep, so he clears his throat as Kihyun answers him in the most innocent, angelic voice. “Nothing, Hyunwoo. I just want to keep your cock in my mouth, is that okay? I won’t do anything.”

The beta’s mate stares at him, considering his request. Kihyun has been doing this for a while now, taking Hyunwoo’s cock in his mouth or his ass for periods of time that seemed unreasonably long, especially because he didn’t do a single thing to it. He just stayed still, holding Hyunwoo there and keeping him warm without any sort of stimulation. At first, the alpha had gotten hard almost immediately each time, resulting in rough, quick fucks, but recently he has begun finding the act oddly relaxing. So with a soft sigh, Hyunwoo nods and makes himself comfortable to go back to sleep as Kihyun takes as much of the appendage as he comfortably can into his wet cavern and stays there, shifting a little to settle himself in. The older focuses on his slow, controlled breaths as he finally relaxes around the alpha’s limp cock.

He’s nodding off when he feels Kihyun move again. Hyunwoo is about to snap at the beta to keep still and let him sleep, but then the latter's lips shift to snugly wrap themselves around him while he hollows his cheeks, and the alpha’s eyes snap open as his mate starts to suck at his half-erection. His fingers find purchase at the smaller’s hair, and the muffled moan he lets out in response sends vibrations all over Hyunwoo and leaves him shuddering. His grip tightens, and the older tugs hard at the beta’s silky hair, forcing him to stop from eagerly devouring his mate. “Alpha,” Kihyun begs in his most wanton voice. Hyunwoo growls at the title, pulling Kihyun hard by his hair towards him for a messy kiss, and as they break apart he sees the familiar glint of lust in his beta’s eyes.

“What are you _doing_ , beta?,” he repeats, tone demanding as his hands move down to grip Kihyun’s hips, pressing on the skin harshly. The beta whimpers, and he has to repeat himself before Kihyun can find it in him to answer. He’s not compelled by Hyunwoo’s Alpha Voice by default, but that didn’t mean it didn’t affect him at all.

“Want your knot, alpha, but you wouldn’t give it to me,” he pleads. “I thought- if you were asleep-”

“ _You know why_ ,” Hyunwoo retaliates hotly. They’ve had too many arguments about this, ever since they’ve started sleeping together. Hyunwoo hasn’t let his mate anywhere near his knot, solely because he isn’t built to take it, but Kihyun has always been stubborn as a mule. He shakes his head as if to block out the older’s words, pulling away from Hyunwoo’s tight grip to mouth at his cock again, tongue trailing over the length before he speaks once more. “You don’t understand, I want it _so bad_ ,” he says, hiccupping. “I have dreams, alpha, where you fuck me hard and you don’t pull out when you come, and it feels so good,” he groans, before nipping at Hyunwoo’s balls, repeating when the alpha lets out a quiet hiss at the feeling. “Your knot feels so big and nice in me, and then you cum inside me and it stays there and I love it, feels so _full_ , alpha, please.”

He downs the appendage in one go, ignoring the tears in his eyes that automatically spring forth and Hyunwoo’s instinctive grip on his hair in favour of breathing in his alpha’s musk as he takes him all the way in, nose so close to the other’s taut, rippling abdomen. He pulls away almost immediately after, and Hyunwoo curses at him. “Give me your knot, and I’ll let you cum, alpha,” Kihyun murmurs, tugging at the hard shaft. “I want your knot in my mouth, spurting cum down my throat and filling me up. Want it stuck in my mouth, forcing me to take all your cum, _please_.” The older’s breath stutters at the beta’s lewd words, and Hyunwoo can’t deny that he wants it too, wants to feel that hot mouth around his knot. The image of Kihyun’s lips stretching out around that part of his girth as he swallows every drop of cum was too good to be left unrealized, but he also doesn’t want to hurt Kihyun; they’ve never done anything with his knot before this, he doesn’t want to go too far-

Kihyun rolls his eyes in annoyance as he watched his mate battle with his own thoughts, before deciding he's had enough and pushing the broad male down, ordering him to stay still. Hyunwoo obeys.

The beta goes back once again to the rigid shaft in front of him, stroking the head with his tongue in soft, kittenish licks as Hyunwoo begged for more. “Come on, Kihyun,” he tries in desperation, “Didn’t you want my knot? Want me to paint you up all white inside, mark you with my cum, hmm?” Hyunwoo wasn’t used to talking dirty, but he knew it drove his mate crazy, and he wasn’t wrong. Kihyun’s vision turned hazy as his eyelids lowered, whining at the other’s words. He lets his alpha guide his mouth around his hard cock again, working it in little by little, his own growing stiffer at each erotic sound Hyunwoo let out. “So good, baby, you always take me _so well_ , my good beta-,” he babbles, drinking up the hums Kihyun let out as he tried to whimper and moan around the alpha’s throbbing erection.

He loves seeing his beta like this – all messed up; face red and eyes half-lidded, lips all swollen and red, chin and neck wet from the precum and his own spit leaking out of his mouth – loved how fucked out he looked, how no one but Hyunwoo would see him like this. He loves how it reminds him that beta is all his, every inch of him belonging to the alpha and vice versa.

Hyunwoo bucks up into the small mouth – slowly at first, always careful to not hurt the beta before moving quicker and quicker as he gave in to temptation, the lilt of Kihyun’s suppressed cries urging him to have his way with his mate. His knot starts to form slowly, and Kihyun hungrily latches his lips onto it, tongue moving what little it can around the erection inside his mouth. Hyunwoo groans at the feeling, pushing the younger's head down instinctively. Within what feels like seconds he reaches the telltale signs of his peak, and he’s barely able to warn his mate before the beta suckles harder, taking Hyunwoo in until he almost gags. The younger’s jaw is starting to hurt, but it is overshadowed by the satisfied growls and purrs his alpha lets out, along with the irregular spurts of cum that fall straight down his throat as he keeps Kihyun’s head lowered and still around his cock, his hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm into the beta's mouth.

Kihyun moans hotly around the pulsing knot, his mouth quivering at the onslaught of sensation. He has sucked his alpha’s cock before, has milked it dry with his mouth and his tongue, but it has never felt so intimate, so arousing. His alpha feels bigger and longer in his throat this time round, and the added girth from his knot stretches his lips almost painfully. He keeps at it for a while, but his mouth begins to slacken from the numbness and pain too quickly for his liking, and his fingers press on strong thighs as he tries his hardest to keep the appendage in. Hyunwoo notices, of course, and quickly pulls his beta’s face away from his cock, ignoring the loss of pleasure as he practically manhandles Kihyun into sitting properly and waving away his protests with whispered reassurances.

He acts deaf as the beta insists on finishing him off properly, blowing out the nightlamp before pulling his mate into his arms. “You’re knotting me next time,” the beta finally orders, voice leaving no room for argument. Hyunwoo almost groans from how low and broken he sounds, as if he's come down with a sore throat. He really shouldn't like how wrecked the beta seems to be, but he does - so, so much. “In my ass.”

The alpha just kisses Kihyun on the forehead, and tells him to sleep.


End file.
